You're not sorry
by Percabeth17
Summary: What happens when Travis gets favored too much, to the point of making Connor suicidal? A lotof drama and mystery. Lots of Tratie.
1. Prolouge

_'Hope your happy, Travis. Oh and the knife here, I used it to cut myself during then._  
><em>You wouldn't know, after all, you were too busy being favored. <em>  
><em>But I won't need it now, Cause i'm already gone.<em>

_Love, your not-so-loved brother,_

_Connor_

_P.s. Have fun being loved'_

I set the note on Travis's nightstand and grabbed my back pack. I pictured my brother, with his girlfriend, Katie. She was sleeping right next to him, while Travis was snoring.

I walked out of the apartment and walked down the sidewalk. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number.

_"Hello, please state your emergency"_ The lady said throught the phone.

"Yes, I would like to report a suicide" I stated.

_"yes, please state where and how"_ She said.

"On the corner of this avenue, a boy feeling left out and unfavored decided to kill himself." I said smiling at the message.

_"Ok, can you tell me who the boy is, and when it has happened."_ The lady said serious.

"Now, and the boy is me." I said and hung up the phone. I grabbed the knife from the side pocket of my backpack.

* * *

><p>Ok, I wanted to make a dark story, so I hope you like. I know its short but its a preview.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	2. Dying brother

~Your not sorry~

I awoke to the sound of sirens. Katie was already awake trying to get me up.

"Travis, get up, Travis" She said. I moaned in response.

"Travis, get up, Connor isn't here" She said. I opened my eyes.

"What, what do you mean?" She shook her head.

"Connor, I looked in his room, and he wasn't there, and then on the night-nightstand" she was breathing heavily. I looked at the nightstand to find a white paper, and a knife with bloodstains. I jumped up and grabbed the piece of paper.

_'Hope your happy, Travis. Oh and the knife here, I used it to cut myself during then._  
><em>You wouldn't know, after all, you were too busy being favored. <em>  
><em>But I won't need it now, Cause i'm already gone.<em>

_Love, your not-so-loved brother,_

_Connor_

_P.s. Have fun being loved'_

I shook my head. He wouldn't have done that.

"No, No..." I muttered. Katie grabbed my shoulders and tried to calm me down. It didn't work, my little brother is gone. How could i be calm?

"Travis, the sirens, it-it came for..." She faltered.

"You mean, he, he..." I couldn't make myself say that word.

"Travis, Connor, he couldn't have just, died, could he? He couldn't have felt that." She said with tears swelling up in his her eyes. I shook my head. I _can't_ live without him. He convinced me to ask Katie out. He convinced me to do many things. Now he's just gone?

"Katie, it's okay, if he did, it was my fault, I always gave him a hard time." I said. She shook her head, as a tear rolled down her cheek. I brought my thumb up and swiped it away.

"Travis, I don't want you to keep pushing him away. He needs you right now, just go make sure, he didn't die. He may be alive if you are there." She said before she hugged me. She was right.

"Katie, meet me at the hospital, I _need_ him" I said and threw some clothes on. I ran out of the door and chased after the ambalunce, who was taking my dying brother away from me.

* * *

><p>Ok, so this one wasn't as good as the first chapter. Thanks for the support, three reviews already! So, yes I am aware of me killing off a lot of characters, and i'm sorry. This story is based on the song Your not sorry, by Taylor Swift, who guest starred on CSI, and I thought it kind-of described Connor. I am bringing Miranda in here, who will be Katie's half-sister, and how she'll deal with this. If I bring a chapter with a Connor pov, It's just going to be a small chapter on how he feels about this situation. Just a reminder, there not demigods. And thanks for the reviewers!<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	3. I'm sorry

~You're not sorry~

Travis pov

I sat there with my dying brother. I felt dumb, to not have realized what he felt. I didn't even know he was feeling un-favored. I didn't know he was suicidal. I was allowed to hear his last words through the phone. The call he gave to nine one one.

_"On the corner of this avenue, a boy feeling left out and unfavored decided to kill himself." _

_"Ok, can you tell me who the boy is, and when it has happened."_

_"Now, and the boy is me." _

I couldn't believe he did that. He left me, all alone. Well, I had Katie, but it's not the same without him. He got me through everything. Katie wouldn't stop buggin me until I convinced her to sleep.

I kept staring at his limp, lifeless body, until they covered him and took him away. I scowled at them the whole time and decided to leave. I got Katie up and got into the car. I mentally cursed at myself the whole time, wanting to start this whole thing over. This was my fault. I killed my brother. I felt so awful to the point, where I had to pull over to control myself. I couldn't do this.

I couldn't live without him.

There was only one thing I needed to tell him. One thing, that I had failed to say because of my composure. I would've been an emotional wreck if I had said that to him in person. That was I'm sorry. I wanted to say I was sorry for everything I did to him.

I looked to the afternoon sky and whispered.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Connor, please forgive me. I'm sorry, I need you, and I shouldn't have done that." I started tearing up.

"Pease forgive me, I take it all back, just please don't do this to me. I'm sorry"

* * *

><p>Are you really Travis? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. It's Connor's pov, about how he felt after Travis said this.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	4. You're not sorry

~You're not sorry~

Connor pov

I looked at the screen seeing Travis going mad. I just chuckled. He always couldn't hold his emotions. Not like me. He had put Katie to bed, and was in the kitchen. He was drinking a beer and started cussing to him. Two things he never does. Drinking and cussing. Never would he have done that if Katie was with him.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was so entertaining to see my brother actually care for once.

I has taken me so long to figure my own brother out. Too understand that he doesn't need me, and doesn't care.

When I heard him say I'm sorry, I didn't believe him one bit. Before I would believe him, but not this time. Once he left me out on the cold, and kicked me out of his house, I had enough of this. I couldn't stand to be there. I barely had enough money to rent a motel for a week, without stealing to find out what I would do.

Suicide, was the first thing that had popped up.

It was the only thing that I could think of that would hurt him. If I was gone, he would understand my pain that I held for so long. He would eventually go insane and do anything to try and get me back. Too bad he doesn't understand, when someones gone, they're long gone.

I'm tired of being controlled, he would always tell me to leave, and do all kinds of things, that were pointless. But I did them anyway because he was my brother, and has been there my whole life. But once he used that against me, I had enough of it, and left, with no pride or dignity. He just held mine in a box under his bed, that I could never retrieve.

That was payback, for all he did to me, and I didn't care If I was in hell later, so long as I get to see him suffer, I'm happy. I paid attention to the screen.

_'I'm sorry Connor, I can't believe you did that' _I chuckled_._

_'I can't live without you, why did you get all suicidal?' You want to know?, _I thought_._

_'I should never have treated you like that, how can I make it up to you?' _Torture yourself, and go insane, and that might just work. I would love that.

_'Please Connor, Please forgive me' _I broke the connection. I won't hear you anymore. That could work, if he wants to go insane. I won't give him ideas, I'll let him handle this on his own, after all, he didn't need me. He always hated me. Why should I even listen if he hasn't even know about cutting and that stuff.

He doesn't deserve to be heard. He deserves to go insane. He deserves to rot in hell, that's what he deserves.

No matter what he says, He's definately not sorry.

_You're not sorry, Travis. You never were,_ I thought.

* * *

><p>Ok, sorry I haven't gotten to this alot, I just didn't know how to make it. Like song-fic style or not, so yea, the next chapter describes how Katie feels a lot. Sorry I haven't included her a whole lot, I was thinking of another story.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	5. crying

Katie pov

When I saw the note, I knew Travis was going to go mad. What I didn't know, was how mad. When I had woken up from my nap, I had gone downstairs to get a glass of water. What I saw was something I couldn't even believe.

Travis was drunk and was cursing to himself. He would never do that unless I'm not around. I love him, but he did look terrible. The bags under his eyes were very defined, and he looked like he couldn't stay up any longer. His hair was messier than usual, which is saying a lot, since he never brushed it, and he didn't even move by my presence. Normally he would strive over to me and take me torward a couch or bed to do our thing, and would lazily, get ourselves untangled to make breakfast.

I felt bad, knowing that his little brother was gone, and that he thinks that it was his fault. Technically it was, considering how I would make him try to bring him over to our house. Sometimes he would refuse again to the point where we had to untangle ourselves from eachother more than once in the morning. I decided to get him up.

"Travis, get up" I said while waving my arm pathetically in front of his face. he didn't even stir.

"Travis, please get up. How much did you drink" I said louder. he widened his eyes and stared at me with a silly grin.

"A lot" He mumbled. he was definately not sober. That's for one thing.

"How much?" I asked. He pointed to the ground. On the ground was at least twelve beer bottles, that had littered the floor.

"Travis, I need to get you to a doctor. We need to find out how much of this stuff is in you" I said while trying to get his arm over my shoulder.

"No, I don't need to see one" He pouted like a kindergartener and wobbled the whole way I walked him, which was about two feet.

"Please Travis, I know you're upset about Connor, but please stop" I begged. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me with the little energy he had.

"Don't talk about him" He said seriously while putting his finger to my lip.

"Travis.."

"You look pretty, come here" He said with puffed up lips while leaning inward. I needed to stop him.

"Travis stop, we need to check how much of this stuff is in your system." I pleaded.

"No, this way" he said dreamily, while steering me to the couch. Not now, not when you could pass out from this. I did the humane thing to do, I tapped him on the shoulder, making him become unconscious. I dragged his limp body over to my car and drove him to the hospital.

"He had a dosage of over four times the legal limit. You should observe him over two days, and make sure he's restricted from machinery" The doctor said.

"Four?" I said softly. He nodded.

"You're glad the police didn't find him, or else you would have been in some legal trouble."

"You're not going to..." I asked.

"No, no, we won't, he didn't drive here, or any of that, so he's completely fine." he said while setting the clipboard down.

"Thank you, when is he permitted to come back.

"Were just going to watch him for twenty-four hours, and you will watch him the next two days, to see if he is fine. I prescribed some pain medications during that time." he went on when I give them to him but I zoned out.

"Thanks"

"No problem, I'll be outside if you need anything" He said while he left. I slid a chair over to his bed and watched him snore like crazy. When I saw his face, it reminded me of Connor, who would try and to impress me. Of course I chose Travis, and I couldn't help but think, why I was so mean. Maybe he was like Travis, pranks for attention. I soon regretted everythiing I said to Connor. I shouldn't have been harsh on him.

I should have shared Travis with Connor. After all he is his brother. I felt terrible now, knowing how much I hurt him, and how sensitive people's feeling can be.

I looked at Travis again, and shut my eyes. Slowly I began to cry.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how this would end. Sorry, didn't inform you about the sexual themes in here. At least I didn't explain it like some people. cough cough*Nicholas sparks* Cough Cough<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~percabeth17~


	6. scares

~You're not sorry~

Some, no, major sexual themes, watch out!

Katie pov

"So, how was it, the house I mean?" Travis asked digging into his KFC drumstick.

"Lonely, but I was fine"

"Oh, sorry about scaring you, I didn't mean to drink so much, I just lost it after you know.." He faltered.

"Yea, I know" we drifted into silence.

After dinner, Travis grabbed me by the waist and gently kissed my neck. I moaned at the presence and slowly played along. He slid my jacket off, while I wrapped my hands around his neck. He carressed my back and waist until we reached the bed. After sliding off most of our clothing, we kissed until it was almost midnight. By the time we were done carressing each other, we rested in each others embrace, enjoying every moment.

I layed my head on his shoulder as we grew drowsy. Carefully without shifting I turned off the lamp.

"Good night Travis" I muttered.

Yea, good night..." he muttered in the pillow. I shook my head and went to bed with Travis by my side.

Next morning, I woke up alone. Travis wasn't by my side. He usually never leaves early, He likes sleeping late. I untangled myself from the sheets and looked over to his side. On the nightstand, was something I couldn't bear. It was a note, and a knife placed on the paper. Just like how it was before, that day. I couldn't process this.

Travis would never do this to me. He wouldn't commit suicide. I jumped up and grabbed the paper, and read the sloppy hand-writing.

_'Katie,_

_There is absolutely no food in this house, that's why I went out._

_The knife? It's connor's, remind me to give this to the police, it reaks and I nearly stepped on it this morning._

_Love you Katie-kat,_

_Travis'_

I closed my eyes and sighed a sigh of relief. Only Travis would do something like this. When he gets home, he's so going to get it for scaring me. I thought he died! I wonder why I fell in love with a devious mind like him.

* * *

><p>Did I scare you? oh well, it doesn't matter. I thought it would give you a break from drama in this.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	7. Apologize

"Travis, don't _ever_ do that again. You scared me with that note" Katie fumbled with her seat belt. Travis helped her out and hugged her.

"Sorry Katie-kat, I didn't mean to scare you that much" He replied smiling kindly dreading this day.

"Yea, let's just get this over with" Katie said while Travis started the engine. He didn't want to go but knew it was for the best. They were going to the grave of Connor Stoll. After two minutes of driving a heart-breaking song played by onerepublic. Katie recognized it immediately.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
><em>Got me ten feet off the ground.<em>  
><em>And I'm hearin' what you say,<em>  
><em>But I just can't make a sound.<em>

Travis didn't like this song and bit his lip, not wanting those words to enter his ears.

"Katie turn it off, I can't stand listening to it." Katie shook her head.

"No, I want to listen to it..." She muttered.

"Katie" He warned. pain shining through his eyes.

_You tell me that you need me,_  
><em>Then you go and cut me down...<em>  
><em>But wait...<em>  
><em>You tell me that you're sorry,<em>  
><em>Didn't think I'd turn around...<em>  
><em>And say...<em>

"Katie, make it stop" He yelled before the next line.

_That it's too late to apologize._  
><em>It's too late...<em>  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize.<em>  
><em>It's too late.<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>

"Travis, please, I like this song" She said softly. Travis closed his eyes for a second before paying attention to the road.

_I'd take another chance,_  
><em>Take a fall, take a shot for you.<em>  
><em>I need you like a heart needs a beat,<em>  
><em>But it's nothin' new.<em>  
><em>I loved you with a fire red,<em>  
><em>Now it's turnin' blue...<em>  
><em>And you say...<em>  
><em>Sorry, like an angel<em>  
><em>Heaven let me think was you...<em>  
><em>But I'm afraid...<em>

Travis was clearly mad now, knowing what this song meant to him. How well it fit with him and his brother. '_I need you like a heart needs a beat...' _He repeated in his head. That's what Connor was trying to say to him.

_It's too late to apologize._  
><em>It's too late.<em>  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize.<em>  
><em>It's too late.<em>  
><em>Whoa!<em>

Travis was mad by now, reaching for the dial to turn it off. Katie stopped him and muttered, "No" Travis puckered his lips and turned his attention to the road.

_It's too late to apologize._  
><em>It's too late.<em>  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize.<em>  
><em>It's too late.<em>

It is too late... He thought. His brother was a goner because of him.

_I said it's too to apologize. YEAH!_  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!<em>  
><em>I'm holdin' on your rope,<em>  
><em>got me ten feet off the ground.<em>

"Travis, you need to face your fear, we're almost there anyway, please, we have to see him" Katie beggged, and she was right. It was time for him to face his fears and visit his brother.

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review,<p>

~Percabeth17~


End file.
